Kiss The Girl
by Gothic Panther
Summary: Harry Sings to Ron and Hermione about finally getting together


"I'm sick of you two!" Harry yelled at his two friends Ron and Hermione.  
  
Ron and Hermione both were speechless, they had just got into yet another row and Harry was sick of them arguing all the time.  
  
Hermione sat on one end of the blue and green plaid couch while Ron sat at the other end. They were both trying to avoid eye contact and instead of looking at each other they looked around one of the rooms in the Burrow.  
  
Turning his back to the two, disgusted, he looked at the vanity table and saw a hair brush. It suddenly gave him an austomistical idea.  
  
He picked it up and jumped around in a Broadway type movement to face his friend. Suddenly he broke into song:  
  
There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at him amazed and astonished. They were both thinking the same three thoughts; 1. What the bloody hell is he doing? 2. Wow he has a really nice singing voice, and 3. Maybe he has a point, if he's suggesting what I think he's suggesting.  
  
Yes you want her  
Look at her you know you do  
Possible she wants you to  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other and Hermione smiled first. The two thoughts running through their heads were; 1. I wonder if they feel the same way, and 2. Am I brave enough to actually try and kiss them?  
  
Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Aint gonna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Aint that sad  
Aint it a shame  
Too bad he gonna miss the girl  
  
At this verse Ron's ears turned bright red and he broke eye contact with Hermione. Hermione nodded at the verse and thought, 'possibly that's why Ron didn't ask me to the Yule Ball. He was too shy.'  
  
NOW's your moment  
Floating on a comfy couch  
Boy you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl  
  
The two looked at each other and scooted closer together so there was only one cushion in between them. Ron looked Hermione in the eyes and fluttered his eyelashes. Seeing Ron do this Hermione looked at him with pure adoration in her eyes.  
  
Sha la la la la la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
  
Once again they move closer to each other only this time, very close. Ron's warm skin rubbed up against Hermione's and a tingling sensation ran up her arms.  
  
Sha la la la la la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it now  
You want to kiss the girl  
  
Ron moved his face closer to Hermione's and pressed his lips against her soft ones; then he pulled back instantly his ears glowing red and his face going along with it . Hermione thought to herself, 'my, my, he looks like a cooked crab' and with this she stifled a laugh. Ron looks offended because he doesn't recognize her stifled laughter as a laugh; for he thought it was a snort of disgust.  
  
Sha la la la la la  
Float along  
And listen to the song  
The song says kiss the girl  
  
Ron moved in for another kiss, this time determined to make her satisfied with his non-existent snogging experience. The kiss, this time, lasted a little bit longer than the first one and had caused Hermione to blush and smile. They looked at each other intently, not breaking eye contact.  
  
Sha la la la la la  
The music plays  
Do what the music says  
You got to kiss the girl  
You've got to kiss the girl  
You wanna kiss the girl  
You've gotta kiss the girl  
  
By the end of the song, Ron and Hermione were deep in their snogging session. Smiling to himself Harry put down the hairbrush and chose a seat.  
  
He gave them about five minutes and they were still going at it. Getting annoyed at their snoggosity he told them playfully, "Oh for bloody gods sake, get a room"  
  
With this Mrs. Weasley came into the room and spotted Ron going at it with some "mysterious girl". Her face turning as red as a tomato she yelled, "Ronald Weasley you ought to be ashamed of yourself! I mean snogging a girl in front of Harry when he doesn't have anyone to snog?" then turning a little to catch a glimpse of the girl, she gasped and said, "Hermione? How could you go out with Ron? What do you see in him?  
  
"MUM!!!" Ron protested, "how could you!?"  
  
"But we're NOT going out!" yelled Hermione.  
  
At this comment Ginny ran into the room and sat on Harry's lap. She planted a huge wet kiss on his lips and they too began their own snogging session, completely ignoring Mrs. Weasley.  
  
The four sitting in the room going at it and Mrs. Weasley turned on her heel saying, "Now that's the manners I'm talking about"  
  
After his mother had left Ron leaned over and shut of the lamp leaving them in total darkness. 


End file.
